Room Needed
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Roommate!AU. Severus makes a judgement call when Hermione is in desparate need of a room.


**Title:** Room Needed  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Severus/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 1,517  
 **Summary:** Roommate!AU. Severus makes a judgement call when Hermione is in desparate need of a room.

 **Notes:** Birthday gift fic for Jenny (Claude Amelia Song)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** March Event - Jewel-Day Challenge - **Apatite:** Ring: Write about a stuttering person (NOT Quirinius) **/** Bracelet: Write about the blending of something old with something new. **/** Necklace: Write a Room-mate!AU

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Divination - Task - Write about a rebirth, metaphorical or literal.

* * *

Hermione knocked on the door. She nervously played with her shirt as she waited for the person to answer.

This was her last chance. If the person on the other side said no, she'd have to go back home with her tail tucked between her legs, so to speak.

When the door opened, her mouth dropped open at who stood there.

A man. A man answered the door. A man was looking for a roommate. She was pretty sure the flyer advertising the room hadn't said anything about it being a male that was looking for a roommate. And she _knew_ the flyer hadn't said only males could apply.

"Hello, may I help you?" he asked, in a voice that sounded like chocolate to her ears.

"Um... W-Well..." she stuttered, unable to get the words out.

He waited, but his face was going from indifferent to impatient. "I don't have all day. What do you want?"

She blushed and quickly pulled out the flyer in explanation.

"Really? You're here about the room!?" he asked in disbelief.

"Y-You d-didn't say a-anything a-about g-gender," she once again stuttered, cursing her stupid tick.

He frowned. "Do you always stutter?"

"O-Only when I-I'm n-nervous."

He sighed. "I wasn't expecting a female to answer the advertisement. Not with this location."

She nodded understandingly. It definitely wasn't the best part of town. "I'm d-desperate."

"Why?" he asked bluntly.

She took a deep breath and haltingly—with a lot of stuttering—explained the situation. "I want to go into politics, but my parents wanted me to be a dentist, like them. They disagreed with where I've chosen to go to school and although I've got a full scholarship for tuition and books, room and board isn't included. My parents refuse to pay, and if I don't find an affordable room, I'll have to go home."

He didn't look too moved by her story. "Can you even afford the room?"

"I've already gotten a j-job at the campus library. I'll be able to pay. Please, I n-need this p-place."

He stepped aside and she cautiously walked into the room. She followed him deeper into the apartment, and her breath caught at the sight of all of the books that littered the living area.

"I don't know," he finally said, and her attention snapped back to him.

"Why? I'm q-quiet. I'll stay out of your way. I'm not a partier or anything like that. I'll be the ideal roommate."

His eyebrows furrowed. "You're young. A college student. I'm sure you'll have friends over and boyfriends, and I just don't want to—"

"I won't," Hermione interrupted. "I promise. I've never been very popular. I've always had trouble making friends, and there have only been a couple of guys that ever showed interest in me. You won't have to worry about strangers invading your space. And if I do meet someone, I won't bring them here."

He took a deep breath. "You're desperate, huh?"

She nodded and stared beseechingly into his eyes.

"Well, it's against my better judgment, but we'll give it a try."

She smiled widely. "Thank you and I promise you won't regret it."

He stared at her.

She stared at him.

He left to get the contract in his room and she looked around. She wondered if he would let her put some of her books on his bookshelves. When he came back, she thought of something. "You never told me your name."

He rolled his eyes. "Severus Snape."

"I'm Hermione Granger. It's nice to meet you."

"Whatever," he scoffed as he went to work on the contract.

She bit her bottom lip. He seemed a bit dour, but that didn't bother her too much. She was sure she'd be able to soften him up with time.

* * *

It was two days, and Hermione was bringing in her belongings, no matter how minimal they actually were. She watched as her things became intertwined with Severus'. Belongings of two different people blending in together.

It was nice.

Hermione had never lived with anyone except her parents, and she was a bit nervous about living with a man, especially a man that was so handsome.

She blushed at her internal thought. Severus was so much older than her, but she was a woman and she had eyes. No one could deny the man was sexy.

She hoped the slight awareness of the man's sexiness didn't transform in a full-blown crush. Hermione had a strong feeling that the last thing Severus wanted was to become the object of a schoolgirl crush.

The door opened, and she turned with an armful of books. "H-Hi," she stuttered quietly.

Severus' eyes zeroed in on the books. "You're a reader."

She shrugged the best she could. "When I was young, my books were my best friends. I was serious when I said I was never popular."

He gave her a look, and she wondered what he saw. Hermione swore his face softened a little bit.

"I'll make some room on the bookshelves," he said as he walked over to the bookcase that was on the right.

"Thanks."

They worked side-by-side and soon Hermione was all unpacked.

"Don't get used to what I'm about to say because you'll usually be on your own for meals, but do you want to get something to eat?"

She so wished she could say yes. "Normally, I'd love to, but I have to get to campus. Got a night class in a couple of hours."

"You don't have a car, do you?"

"I take the bus," she explained.

He put his fingers to his forehead and massaged it. "You are going to stand outside this close to dark in _this_ neighborhood? Do you have any common sense in your head?"

She frowned. "I _know_ it's not the safest thing to do, but I do what I have to do, and any money I make is going towards rent and food. A car is not a necessity."

He glared at her.

She glared back. She would not let him cow her.

"This one time, I'll give you a ride, but you should find a safer way to campus for your night class."

She arched an eyebrow. "Nothing is going to be different next week."

"Just come on," he growled as he stomped out of the room.

She did her best to not laugh as she followed him. He obviously enjoyed pretending everything annoyed him, but she was already glimpsing the softness under his hard exterior.

Severus Snape did not have her fooled. Not one little bit.

The car ride was silent.

When they arrived at campus, he followed her directions and stopped in front of the building she was in. "Class ends at 7:30," she hesitantly offered.

"I'll be here," he promised.

She looked at him. "You know you didn't have to do this, right?"

He looked back at her. "Maybe not, but if you had gone by yourself and something had happened, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

She grinned. "You're a total marshmallow."

He opened his mouth, but before he could argue the point, she was out of the car with a cheeky wave.

Class was good and when she walked out of the building, Severus was waiting for her in his car.

When she got in, he didn't say anything as he drove. They didn't go back to the apartment. Instead, they stopped at a diner.

They walked in and found a corner table. The read over the menus and ordered when the server came.

Hermione bit her bottom lip as she thought about how to break the silence. "So, um, I just wanted to say thank you again. I know you really wanted to say no to me moving in, but you said yes, and that means a lot."

He shrugged, but there was a little bit of red on his cheeks.

She decided to get metaphorical with her next statement. "I kind of feel like I'm being reborn."

He arched his eyebrows and gestured for her to continue.

"For so long, I've done what my parents wanted me to do. I never fought against their wishes because I wanted them to be proud of me. I guess everyone has a point where they have to say enough is enough, and them trying to force me to become a dentist was my tipping point. For the first time, I'm thinking about what _I_ want, and I'm making it happen. Even if it means I have to live with a man and work a part-time job to pay for my food and rent. I'm following my dreams, though, and I'm not going to let anything or anyone stand in my way."

He smirked. "I had my reservations about saying yes to you, Hermione, but I think it's good I went against my gut instinct. You're not what I thought you were. And I'm glad."

Hermione felt a flutter in her heart when Severus took her hand in his over the top of the table.

Maybe her attraction wasn't as one-sided as she thought.


End file.
